


Gym trainer Jackson (SMUT) part 1

by Kammy12323



Series: Got7 gym trainer Jackson [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gym Sex, Hot, Public Blow Jobs, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kammy12323/pseuds/Kammy12323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A a gym you decide to go to has a a very handsome trainer and things get heated for you two....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym trainer Jackson (SMUT) part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a part one and part two should come out really soon , so stay tuned

GYM TRAINER

It was a warm, sunny day and you decided to go to the gym that so many of your friends recommended because of the new hot gym trainer. Once you arrived in front of the gym, you casully walked in and were greated by a nice receptionist that recommended you a free trail of using the equipment for a week. You glady took the offer and proceed to the changing room to change you clothes to some tight, black leggings that hugged your curves really nicely, a black sports bra and a white tank top.  
You had tied your hair in a loose ponytail and made your way to the room filled with a lot of equipment and a bunch of people that also used them. The room was really big and had lots mirrors on the walls. There was few trainers but one of them caught your attention and you remembered that it was the one that your friends were talking about, his biceps were shown through his tight short sleeve shirt and you could see his muscles tense up when he was walking due to the shorts he was wearing. But you got even more impressed once you saw his face, he had a chocolate brown eyes that looked cat like, sharp jawline and his black hair that complimented his skin tone. You also noticed that he had some piercings in his ears. Once you stopped the young male you decided to go on treadmill.  
You felt a pair of eyes on you as you began running, you felt that the eyes were behind you on your ass and you were running, however you decided to ignore that feeling and take out your phone and head phones to listen to some music. After 20 mins you decided to use another equipment, you spotted a lat pulldown however you never used it before but decided to still give it a go. Once you sat on the seat you pulled the handle down and next you pull it up however you were lifted from your seat and dangled in the air. You felt a pair of strong, warm hands on yours and the person told you in a deep, raspy voice.   
“Let go of the handles” as you did the person hold your waist to keep you from falling down. Once you were down on your feet you turned around to see a gorgeous trainer that you admired earlier.  
“Thank you for your help” you said as you look at his and his name badge that said ‘Jackson’ on it.  
“It’s okay and you should be more careful or you will hurt yourself. If you need any help i can show you how to use it” he said while looking at your features.  
“That would be great as i never used it before, my name is Y/N by the way” you spoke and he smiled at you and extended his hand towards you “I’m Jackson,nice to meet you.”  
He guided you towards the machine and told you to sit down and while he did that he touched your waist to straighten it up and got the handle and told you how to pull it and keep your elbows straight. You thanked him and he nodded then disappeared to help another person. You kept doing that exercise for about 15 mins, still feeling a pair of eyes on you as you were doing so. After you finish with that you noticed that Jackson was behind and you got scared a little bit.  
“haha sorry for scaring you Y/N, i saw that you were finished here so i thought i could show you some other things you can do” he said while laughing.  
“oh yes sure, since i’m not sure how to use most of the equipment” you laughed along with him. You started to follow to walk next to him, while happily chatting that have let you know him a lot better and you could tell he was a very funny guy. While he was showing you how to use the machines, he tend to touch you more than he should but you didn’t complain as you somehow found his touch relaxing. After you were finished you said your goodbye to him and went towards the changing room. You sat down and had a sip of your drink and started to think about Jackson. About his laugh,smile,  
gentle and warm touch, his deep and raspy voice and also his body. You were so deep in your thought that you didn’t noticed another person in the room. The person you saw was Jackson. He was looking at you with a dark,lusty eyes which made you shiver.  
“Jackson, what are you doing here?” you asked him, while he moved closer to you. Now he was sitting next you on a bench.  
“Y/N, you make me go crazy, everything about you gave me a wild thoughts and look what happened when i was staring at your hot body.” Jackson said while he grabbed your hand and had put it on his hard erection. You looked at his thighs and had started to move your hand over his buldge, he let out a deep moan which turned you on. You took his gym shorts and boxers off and palmed his shaft few times before putting a tip in your mouth.  
“Fuck, Y/N your mouth is a sin.” he said and he reached your pony tail and guided you deeper into him, when he hit the back of your throat you didn’t gag at all which made even more pleasure for him. You knew he was close when he was chanting your name and his breath became shallow, finally you felt a bitter sweet substance in your mouth and swallowed it all. Once you lifted yourself up from him, you heard someone opening the changing room door and you quickly hid jackson in a locker. However the door was opened by a member of staff that cleaned around here and she left once she saw you getting changed. Jackson was in a locker and enjoyed a view of you in your underwear. Once you were finished, you saw that Jackson had came out of his hiding spot and whispered in your ear.  
“Wait for me outside, i will be there in 5 mins and then i will take you to my house and make you feel like you can’t walk for few days, babygirl.” he dirty talked and that sent a heat wave to your already wet panties…


End file.
